Heroes y medio
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Crossover de Ranma y la genial serie Heroes!
1. Eclipse

HEROES 1/2 

FANFIC CROSSOVER DE RANMA Y HEROES, los personajes de cada serie le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y bla, bla, bla..

Quiero disculparme por esta larga ausencia de fics y capítulos nuevos, estoy atravesando un periodo de sequedad mental y es doloroso encontrarse con que no tienes ideas para nada y por más que quieras escribir no te salga nada, este fanfic de ahora es un intento de remediar eso y escribir.

Si me dejáis revews en las otras historias (les pido por favor) eso me dará ánimos para continuar.

Gracias.

**Capitulo 1: El eclipse**

--No me gusta.-- Se decía Ranma para si mismo mientras veía hacia el cielo en el tejado de la escuela. No hacia mucho rato que había salido para almorzar, era un día despejado y particularmente especial , en el noticiero habían anunciado que habría un eclipse fuera de lo común ya que, se quedaría unos segundos más que uno normal y que de verdad se apreciaría durante el día.

Ranma había despertado con un ligero dolor de cabeza pero para no preocupar a nadie en el Dojo decidió quedarse callado, no era muy común ver a Ranma Saotome enfermo y esta, esta no seria la excepción.

Akane, por su parte, había ya notado a Ranma extraño en la madrugada. Subió al tejado de la escuela por que le habían indicado que ahí estaría. Tenían un examen más tarde, de esos importantes, estaban en el ultimo año de escuela, el próximo entrarían a la Universidad, no es gracioso perderse un examen importante, pensó Akane.

Encontró a Ranma como le habían indicado, pero no estaba almorzando, aun teniendo su lonchera (que no estaba abierta, eso si ya era para preocuparse) el simplemente miraba hacia el cielo, como perdido o enamorado, Akane desechó de su cabeza esa ultima alternativa.

-Ranma, estás actuando extraño desde la mañana ¿se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?--. A pesar que el tono de Akane era de molestia, ella estaba angustiada por él.

Ranma no se dio vuelta, seguía mirando al cielo, observando fijamente a donde en cualquier momento el Sol se vería tapado por la luna y quedarían a oscuras completamente. ¿Ranma tenia miedo? Es probable, nunca le había tenido miedo a un eclipse ¿por qué ahora?

--El eclipse, Akane-. Respondió por fin. – El eclipse no me gusta-.

¿Así que era eso? Un tonto eclipse mantenía a SU prometido en las nubes como si profetizara el fin del mundo? Paciencia Akane, con Ranma es mejor tener paciencia. Respiró profundamente para calmarse.

--Pero que tonterías piensas? Es solo un eclipse, un tonto eclipse que dejará oscura a la tierra por un rato y después volveremos a nuestras vidas normales. Que ¿Nos van a invadir criaturas del inframundo? ¿Seremos atacados por un rival de tu infancia? ¿Alguna prometida dijo que te vendría a vengarse en un día de eclipse total por que la dejaste plantada cuando eran niños? Hasta donde yo se, Ranma, nada de eso ha pasado o pasará aún, así que almuerza rápido para que estudiemos, no queremos hacer esperar al profesor en un examen importante.--

Akane sigue siendo Akane, pensó Ranma, en el fondo ella tenia razón, debía despreocuparse, tal ves, solo tal ves, estuviera equivocado y solo seria paranoia, además ¿desde cuando el era el que sospechaba?. Después de unos minutos (y la mirada desaprobadora de su prometida), Ranma suspiró, se comió toda su comida e intentando olvidar su constante dolor de cabeza, se hizo los ánimos para entrar nuevamente, atender la clase y que esa maldita palpitación en su cabeza lo dejase tranquilo.

Ya eran las 16:30, por fin podía regresar a casa, Akane se había marchado más temprano, tendría que volver solo, a ratos eso le gustaba, no es que no quisiera a Akane, al contrario, pero como toda persona, él necesitaba sus momentos a solas, y como el día no estaba particularmente bueno (el maldito eclipse estaba ya casi sobre Tokio) quería regresar tranquilo, sin discutir ni pelear.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo vio, el eclipse finalmente llegaba, finalmente se posaría sobre él y no había modo de escapar. Si Ranma alguna ves tuvo miedo en su vida, en ese momento lo sentía.

-Es un eclipse, un tonto eclipse, Akane tiene razón, no tengo que preocuparme--. Se decía mientras se secaba una gota de sudor. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, algo en su interior se había alarmado e inconcientemente le había ordenado CORRE.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ranma se detuvo, mirando con ira al eclipse.

Me quieres, ¿cierto?, dime de una ves por todas que es lo que quieres de mi, carajo!!.-

La respuesta llegó de inmediato, el sol había sido cubierto totalmente y estaba oscuro, no había nadie en la calle. Ranma comenzó a marearse, su cabeza por fin le estaba pidiendo auxilio. Pero no, no solo era la cabeza, su estomago se contraía amenazándole con vomitar y su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo que Ranma nunca había sentido, estaba teniendo un paro cardiaco, y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo.

Se desmayó, pero mientras perdía el conocimiento, fugases imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

El eclipse, un hombre que parecía poseído pintaba al eclipse, un hombre japonés se tele transportaba hacia lo que parecía ser alguna parte de Estados Unidos, una niña que caía de un tejado y salía ilesa como si nada, y por ultimo... una enorme explosión que cubría todo a su paso.

Finalmente, Ranma calló, inconsciente.

Ya no le importaba nada, solo estaba flotando ¿pero adonde? Sabia que era la Tierra, que estaba en Japón, pero ¿por qué todo estaba destruido? ¿por qué no había nadie?, Diablos, parecía como si una guerra mundial hubiese caído sobre Japón y miles de bombas atómicas hubiesen destruido todo a su paso!

-Akane!.- Gritó sin éxito, llamó a los demás pero nadie respondió, seguía volando en Tokio, aterrizando en la plaza central de la ciudad, habían helados en el suelo, ropa pulverizada, cadáveres en todos lados. Ranma comenzaba realmente a desesperarse.

En ese momento encontró a un hombre vestido de negro y a su espalda una espada, se miraron fijamente, el hombre le sonrió, era Japonés, llevaba el pelo corto y una pequeña barba. Ranma aterrizó a su lado, pero antes de poder preguntarle que pasaba, el hombre le habló.

_Salva a la porrista, salva al mundo-_

Despertar, Ranma abrió los ojos abruptamente como si hubiese tenido un corte de aire. Se calmó, era una pesadilla, solo eso, no debía preocuparse, respiró tranquilo y de inmediato reaccionó.

¿Dónde estaba? Movió su mano, pero sintió peso y al mirar forzadamente vio que estaba conectado a maquinas, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una cama. Era un Hospital.

Intentó levantarse pero sentía el cuerpo pesado y cansado a pesar de haber dormido, ¿era la anestesia?, su cabeza fue despejándose hasta recordar el momento del eclipse y su ataque al corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? Tal ves horas, Ranma sabia que era resistente. Se sonrió a si mismo, un ataque al corazón no es suficiente para exterminar a Ranma Saotome, se rió pero al mismo tiempo con dolor, le dolía el cuerpo.

Ok, estaba conectado a maquinas y por lo general no pasaba eso, tal ves si sea grave.

Tenia sed, bastante, en la mesita había un vaso, tal ves de la persona que lo estuviese cuidando, sin tan solo pudiera agarrar el vaso, me sacaría esta mascarilla si pudiera, pensó Ranma.

Alargó su mano, estaba lejos, pero el podía, sabia que podía, un poquito más.

Tal ves fuera imaginación de él, pero sintió que el vaso se movió a su mano, si, solo eso, imaginación y nada más. Se sacó la mascarilla, por fin podía respirar, al principio un poco incomodo pero luego se fue acostumbrando al aire natural. Se acomodó en su cama, vio que había ropa en el sillón, si, alguien se estaba quedando (eran prendas femeninas), seguro que su madre.

Su mente volvió al sueño, a ese sueño. No era real, pero a la ves lo sintió así, además, el hombre de la espada…

No alcanzó a terminar su pensamiento cuando la puerta se abrió, era Akane, quien, al ver a Ranma ya despierto se abalanzó sobre él.

Ranma! Por fin despertaste!-. Ella lloraba sobre él mientras lo abrazaba. Ranma solo atinó a abrazarla.

Akane, que ha pasado?.-

Ella se apartó un momento, el chico vio el rostro cansado y con ojeras de su prometida, se notaba que había estado en vela, pero aún así… era hermosa.

Poco después de que terminara el día en la escuela, el eclipse pasó y me acordé de ti, de cómo habías estado estos días y esta mañana. No se por qué me preocupe y salí corriendo en tu búsqueda, al pasaron por el callejón encontré un grupo de personas reunidas, una de ellas hablaba de un chico de coleta que había tenido un infarto y que estaba en el hospital. Supe que eras tu y me aterré, Ranma, pensé que te perdería.-

Bueno, como ves. – le respondió Ranma – Ranma Saotome es indestructible, nisiquiera un infarto puede conmigo, después de unas horas en cama ya ves que me recupero rápido.-

Pero Akane no sonrió ante el chiste, si es que lo era, ella se sentó a su lado, se acomodó y respiró profundamente para luego hablar.

Ranma, has estado así durante una semana.-

**CONTINUARA.**

Quise dejarles hasta ahí, que mejor que dejarles con la sorpresa de lo que puede pasar. Espero que les guste ese comienzo que será un crossover junto con los principales personajes de Héroes.


	2. Absurdo

Uno de los tres revews que llegaron me llamó la atención, que recién se estrenó Héroes y ya hay un Crossover. ¿Recién? Hasta donde se lleva un año mas o menos en pantalla, a Latinoamérica llegó hace poco, bendita la Internet que nos permite ver todo con meses (¡tal ves años!) de antelación.

**CAPITULO 2: Movimientos absurdos**

¿Una semana? Definitivamente había sido algo serio, Ranma pensaba que había sido cosa de horas, pero joder, una semana. Siquiera los golpes de Saffron habían sido tan duros como para dejarlo en el hospital.

Akane se había marchado al día siguiente de que Ranma despertara, había estado en vela toda esa semana, avisándole a su familia en caso de cambios, la verdad es que Ranma le había pedido que se fuera, que estaba mejor y que deseaba que ella descansara. Akane había reaccionado de buena forma.

El doctor le había comentado que era un milagro que hubiese salido vivo, no le habían pronosticado pasar la semana.

Chico, tu caso es un milagro, nadie puede resistir un infarto de esas características y salir vivo.- El doctor miraba las radiografías sorprendido.

Lo se, yo tampoco sé como salí de esta, es primera ves que me sucede.-

Pero aparte del infarto, había otras cosas que le preocupaban y era el tema del eclipse, era tonto, lo sabia, pero no podía quedarse tranquilo. ¿Era él o sentía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando?

Encendió la tv para distraerse, era medio día, seguro estarían las noticias del día, no había nada más que hacer, el doc le había encargado unos días de reposo en el Hospital.

De echo, si, en el canal donde se encendió, estaba el noticiero, y para variar, nada interesante. Ranma decidió cambiar de canal haber si había algo interesante en otra parte. Algo llamó su atención.

El hombre del noticiero habló sobre un incidente en Estados Unidos, una imagen filtrada en la Internet que no se sabía si era verídica. Al mostrar la imagen Ranma entendió todo.

Trataba de una chica que estaba sobre altura encima de una maquina pidiéndole a un chico que filmase algo, hasta ahí todo bien, pero la chica saltó. Una caída que considerablemente podía romper huesos o matarse en el caso de una persona común.

El chico de la cámara, asustado, corre hacia ella, pero la chica (Identificada como Claire Bennet) se levanta ilesa como si nada, es más el chico le pregunta como se encuentra y ella le responde que bien, que no tiene ningún rasguño o dolor, Ranma notó (a pesar de la pésima calidad del video) que la chica no tenia rostro feliz, parecía preocupada.

Ya en otras noticias internacionales (comenzó el del noticiero, cosa que odió Ranma por que quedó intrigado), hablaban de una promesa de pintor llamado Isaac Méndez que con su dote para pintar y a los comics se estaba postulando a un premio, una de las imágenes que se muestran, también llamó la atención a Ranma, era el eclipse.

El control remoto se calló de la cama, Ranma no podía levantarse aún así que hizo un esfuerzo para poder agarrarlo. Pero, al igual que el vaso de agua, el control de inmediato se acercó a él.

Joder, esto me parece un episodio de La Dimensión Desconocida-.

Primero el vaso, ahora el control, ya tenia motivos para asustarse. Miró la Tv aún encendida, apuntó su mano en dirección al botón de apagado. La Tv se apagó.

Nah, esto debe ser un error, coincidencia.- Miró al pequeño florero que estaba en la mesita y lo apuntó, comenzó a moverse. Justo, pasó una mosca haciendo que Ranma se distrajera. El florero se calló al suelo partiéndose. – OK, ya estoy oficialmente asustado.

Pero asustado y todo decidió seguir probando, la puerta estaba con llave. ¿Y si la abro? Pensó Ranma, pero por más que se esforzara no la abría, la menté del chico se agotó. Ya tendría otra oportunidad para probar sus "Poderes" o habilidades.

Decidió quedarse callado respecto al tema hasta nuevo aviso.

Doctor, puedo levantarme?-

Esa misma tarde, Ranma volvió a ser visitado por el doctor a cargo, le estaba haciendo unos exámenes para ver si necesitaba seguir en el hospital.

Creo que si, pero a cambio que me prometas que durante al menos un mes no puedes pelear ni hacer ejercicios bruscos, estarás en observación, ya le dije a tu novia que te mantuviera observado, no querrás volver aquí y peor estado ¿cierto?.-

No señor.- Ranma tuvo que contenerse, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse un mes sin hacer ejercicios, sin pelear, sin nada de sus actividades favoritas. Bueno, a decir verdad, todo estaba tan tranquilo que no creía que algo malo pudiese suceder. – No peleare ni nada.-

Por fin podía regresar a casa, pero aún así, su mente estaba en lo acontecido esa mañana, ese poder o como se llame, no había vuelto a aparecer durante el resto del día, pero no dejaba de preocuparle.

Todo transcurrió normal en la llegada a casa, una típica celebración familiar y, por primera ves, un comportamiento más de padre de parte de Genma, tal ves, la idea de perder a su hijo le halla llegado algo a la cabeza para que por primera ves se comportase como un padre de verdad.

En el caso de Akane, ella intentó mantenerse alejada de todo, Ranma no entendía eso, aunque tal ves fuera por que ella lo estuvo cuidando todo ese tiempo. Tenia que darle las gracias, no era muy de hacer eso, pero tenia que hacer, se lo debía.

Esperó a que todos se fueran a dormir (muy a entrada de la noche) para encontrar a Akane, si la conocía bien, ella estaría en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche, acostumbraba a hacer eso siempre antes de dormir.

Efectivamente la encontró en la cocina.

Akane-. Ella se dio vuelta – Bueno...esteee... quería agradecerte por haber estado ahí, acompañándome todos estos días.-

No es nada.- Ranma sintió cierta frialdad en su tono de voz, cierto dolor en el pecho apareció repentinamente.

Pero te digo la verdad, estoy agradecido que hallas estado conmigo, que mejor que tú, para acompañarme.- En cierto modo, Ranma sentía que debía sincerarse con ella. – No tengo idea si te importa que lo haga, se que no acostumbro a hacerlo, pero no es broma, de verdad te lo estoy agradeciendo.-

Akane si estaba sorprendida, no esperaba eso de Ranma, y ella quería decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle todo lo que había sufrido por lo que le pasó a su prometido, los momentos en el que sentiría que lo iba a perder.

En serio Ranma, está bien, no tienes que disculparte, se que estás agradecido y yo igual, pero... – No alcanzó a terminar, Ranma la abrazó-.

Me abrazaste cuando desperté, yo lo hago ahora para agradecerlo-.

Ella sintió su cuerpo pegado al de ella, quería que parase, quería que Ranma se separara, hacia tanto tiempo que quería besarlo, tomar la iniciativa de una ves por todas, pero la sonrisa de su prometido, sus ojos la hipnotizaban.

Pero se apartó, lo empujó, pero no alcanzó a correr a tiempo, Ranma tuvo los segundos exactos para ver a una Akane sonrojada y nerviosa corriendo a su habitación.

Bueno, menos mal que lo izo, si no, no se que hubiese pasado.-

Ranma miró hacia donde estaba un vaso en el lavaplatos, decidió ver si podía utilizar ese "poder" de nuevo, primero vio si no había nadie, no había. Miró al vaso y este de inmediato se dirigió a él. Luego, la caja de leche que estaba un poco más cerca, y el mismo resultado.

Bueno, tal ves, no sea tan malo después de todo.

Y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

**Continuara**  
A ver como Ranma acepta sus poderes y como vivirá con ellos, por ahora, espero que les halla gustado esto.


End file.
